Forgotten memories
by JustBeingNormal
Summary: She remembers her home and life, as it once was. But, somehow, she got transported here by falling into a portal (they are common thing back there). Now, she gotta' find a way back or she might be stuck here forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there! I'm sorta', kinda' new here! So, this is my first story! Please be gentle! Hihihi!

Enjoy! A. Notes: I do not own RotG, except my character(s)

It was the last few days in Autumn. A perfect time in the season. Not too hot. Not too cold. Just perfect. With the brownish-golden leaves moves along with the wind, creating a snow-lookalike. Those dried leaves spread everywhere; on the ground, fountain, parked cars, etc. Making it a wondrous sight to look at.

A girl with long, golden brown hair stood under a tree. Looking lost, at the same time mesmerized by the beauty. She gently, grasp on one of the fallen leaf.

She examined it. The leaf was dim red blood-looking colour. Her fingers grace the surface. _Smooth_, she tilted her head a bit. She touched the vine line running down from the petiole. She touched the margin, next. It's fragile as its dried feature cracks and falls of the remaining leaf.

She smiles. Letting go of the leaf, it once again, was free to roam with the wind. She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ears before starts walking again. After a few yard, she stops to look up at the evening sky. Like a beautiful colour of phoenix; red, orange and a shade of yellow.

"I missed this." She said to no one in particular. The wind seems to hear her though, as a small gush of wind circling her. Perhaps, in question of why. It wants to know why she's said that. Where did she go. Her smiles replace with a frown. Deep in thought. Few moments later, she shakes her head and the smile roses back to her lips.

She starts to walk again. Then, she heard the sound of crunched leaves and children laughter from the park not far from where she is. Feeling a tad bit curious, she went towards the sound. Feeling that walking was killing her, she broke into a run.

Reaching there in matter of second, she stares in awe. Children was laughing and jumping into thepile up brown leaves. Happily playing among them, without a care in the world. She took each look at the children there. Perhaps in age between five and ten. All were red in the face particularly on the tip of the nose, ears and cheeks.

Some are bigger than the others. But they all had their fun. Sure, a push here and there but fun is fun.

Although, among the children, a teenage boy seems to steps out of all the children. Obviously, for being a teen. Second, he looks different. He wears brown pants that are faded to a light tan on the front and back of his thighs, strapped snugly to his calves by what appear to be mildly lighter brown leather straps. They cut off mid-shin, the edges tattered, torn, and covered in what appears to be thin spindles of ice that reach up to just below his knees. He had blue hoodie on; spindles of icy frost crawling up his sleeves, lesser and lesser as they go. The longest one stop just below his elbow. The matching line of the frost layer went down his collar to his chest, reaching horizontally across his shoulders. When one meets another, they clash and break off into multiple strands, like the arms of a snowflake. They dim as they progress down and across his torso, becoming thinner and thinner, clearer and clearer until they disappear into the fabric. It ends where his chest does, wrapping in a broad semicircle on his front up to the edges of his shoulders. Sparkling blue and silver snowflakes dot the pattern here and there, enhancing but not overwhelming it.

His face was pale. Paler than when you got spooked by some scary ghost or ghouls. _Wait, isn't ghost and ghoul have the same meaning?_ She shrugs at the thought. His hair was as white as snow, with a hint of silver lining running down his hair. Oh, and it's a bit spiky and messy. He was completely contract to the autumn's colours. Like a white crayon between red and orange crayons.

She keeps on staring at him. He seems to be having fun, along with the children. They crowded him, for some reason. _Maybe, he's their caretaker._ She doubts but didn't make any other guesses. She moves to a tree not far from her and watches. She didn't dare to interrupt the fun erupts between them.

She watches and watches and watches. Hours went by. Slowly, one by one left the park. Bidding goodbye at their friends and Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost…" She whispers, astonishment.

Jack Frost is a spirit and the personification of crisp, cold, winter weather, a variant of Old Man Winter. He is also at times shown as a mischief-making spirit, carefree and happiest when he can behave as he pleases.

_Could be that his parents like the mythical stories of them and named him, Jack Frost,_ she makes her predicament.

She was about to called out for the teen but another teen; brownish hair, multiple layer of clothes, a pair of navy blue jeans, blue boots and yellow mitten, came up to him and starts to talk to him. The girl can see that they enjoying themselves as once a while, they would laugh. That and the twinkle in their eyes indicate that they really close.

_Maybe, they brother,_ she taps her lips with her index finger. _When did the last time we talked?_ She tried to remember her own affectionate times with her brother. She couldn't remember the last time they have any conversation as such, so she just shrugs and continue to watch. _Ehh? Where did they go?_

She rushes to the exact spot where the two were and look around. Nobody was insight. She scratches the back of her neck. _They couldn't just disappear, can they?_ She frowns. Eyebrows furrowed. Then, suddenly…

"WoooHOOO! Faster Jack! Faster!" A teen voice shouted from above of her head. Snapping her head up, she stares in shock and amazed. Shock in most part. Who would? When there's two teenagers flying around, doing a few dangerous loops.

Jack laughed and they flew faster than what she describing as impossible. She wanted to yelled at them to be careful so that they wouldn't crash. But her voice did came out. When it did though, it came completely something else.

"THEY can FLY!?" She exclaimed.

Please Read and Review, okay? *wink


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2...

A. NOTE : I do not own the RotG! Except her.

"THEY can FLY!?" She exclaimed. Enough to lose her balance and fall on her back. She stares, mouth agape, at the boys' figure slowly dotting away.

She was frozen in that state until they truly disappear. When they did, she gasps for air.

_They are flying? How is that even possible? Unless he, Jack… Is really **THE **Jack Frost? The legend-myth-spirit-of-winter Jack Frost? That's impossible! But they flew off! Flying! No one, especially HUMAN can fly! Even if they were granted with wings! Only birds and bats, yes, birds and bats can fly! Or ghost!_

_No! No! NO! No, that can't be! If he's a ghost, kids should be scare of him… That TEEN should be scared of him! NOT laughing and having FUN… and ghosts don't just roam around, playing in the broad daylight!_

Her head began to throb at all of her thoughts jumbling around her mind.

She groans and held her head. Mentally, she curses herself for it. Breathing in some air into her lungs, she moves her hand to her chest, softly massaging her heart. It felt almost burning from the lack of oxygen entering her respiratory system. Again, those classes really taught her things.

Closing her eyes, she massages her temple. Feeling a bit at ease, she slowly gets up to her feet. Dusting of some of the leafs off her back. She cranes her neck to her side, making 'pop'-ing sound. She sighed and lifts her eyelids, throwing her attention up into the sky. Trying to calm down at the event she just encountered.

She was hoping for the still magical view of layer of reds in the evening ray, but no. It's far more than that. The Moon was peeking through the horizon. The stars were spread across the sky, like millions bits of diamonds. Some shines brighter than the others. Some are in groups while a rare sight, a loner star on the side. It was a true beauty like an artist's ultimate masterpiece.

She blinks her eyes several times, didn't believe what she is seeing. It was a mighty magnificent that it should be a sin itself. That's the excellent word in use. She smiled and nodded.

She felt calming sensation washed over her the more she stares at the wide starry sky. The throbbing was slowing down. It's still there; just doesn't hurt as much. She rubs her side of the head, hoping the mild throbbing will go away.

As she did just that, her eyes never left the sky. More accurately, the moon. Its light seems to be dancing, at the same time, lighting up the earth from complete darkness and blackness.

_What is the difference between those two, anyway? Aren't they the same thing?_

_'It depends on what we think, sis'.'_

_'What do you think of it?'_

_'Darkness is a real thing that we face while blackness is what we experience from that darkness,' A stop. 'It's as simple as that.'_

_'Wow! How can you know that!?'_

_'It's just an opinion, dear sister of mine,'_

She snapped herself out of the thought. I guess we did have our moments, brother, She lower her gaze ever so slightly. But it didn't closes down her sight from the moon.

It seems to be asking question of her sudden change of expression. She shook her head in return. Is it just her mind playing tricks or does it, the moon looks like alive? Its very light seems to be living. A bit weird for her to think that a piece of rock could look like that. Right?

Her lips turn into a grim line. Why didn't she appreciate this long ago, when she still back there? Why did she started to appreciate it now? Now, in this place. In this familiar, yet strange place.

She sighed and hung her head low. Breaking her gazes from the moon. Was it because she was…? That could be it.

Again, she sighed. Looking up, again, directly at the moon. She furrows her eyebrows. Her eyes have a hint of sparks, clearly asking for something. Maybe, hope… so that she could go home. Back to her family and friends. Back to her brother's warm, protective, embraces.

It went for a several minutes before she hung her head clenching her knuckles as her face tighten into a scowl.

"Look at me. Hoping for a rock to answer my questions..." She muttered, "What a fool..."

A few more seconds later, she releases her clenching fist and her face soften, again. She looks back up to the moon.

"Sorry... I didn't..." She stopped herself. A chuckle left her lips, "I'm feeling guilty over a rock."

She chuckles a bit more before it dies down. A small, almost-forced smile tugging her lips. She tsked at herself.

"Don't worry, rocky... I'll find my own way to go back… Somehow…" She muttered. Looking away, she began walking towards the outside of the park.

She sucks in some more air and let out a slowest sound of sighing. She shoves her hand in her pocket and held the silent to herself.

Each step she took, a crunching sound of the dried leaves could be heard. It sounds so calming, like a lullaby to the babies. Well, if you're not thinking about stepping on the babies, anyway. She continues to listen to the rhythm of crunching leaves, making her sad thoughts go away. Away from her about to throb (again!) head.

After walking a few blocks away, for how long, she doesn't remember, she tops by an alley. She eyed her surrounding for a second. Slowly, blazing fire crept around her, devouring her entire body. She glances once again at the moon then, the fire disperses. Nothing but burnt marks left on the ground.

Seconds later, a certain sandman floats into the same place, looking at the burnt marks. A question mark floats across his head. The moonlight dances ever so slightly. He frowns a bit and his brows furrowed. He bent down and swipes some of it. He brought it to his nose and sniffs on it.

His eyes went wide and make a coughing expression. His tongue sticking out and gagging. His eyes were close shut from the probably unpleasant smell. He wipes his nose a couple of time and look down at the burnt marks.

He pouts a bit before looking up at the moon. He had his worried expression on but the moon didn't do anything to reply to him. He shrugs at this and went back to his grains of sand. Dream don't cast itself, ya' know?

Read and Review, please!


End file.
